


Imperfection

by Reshzin



Category: Homestuck, Intermission - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Moirails, OCD Droog, Other, Purr Spots, Shoosh-Papping, Shooshpap, cursing, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshzin/pseuds/Reshzin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dignitary and Jack meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Science Fuck Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a moirail fic where Slick had a spot on his carapace that relaxed him and I thought it was the most adorable thing, but I wanted to see what would happen Droog was the one to have it.
> 
> Suggestions, critiques and flames are always appreciated. :D

We all had them. Mutations. Deuce was made too small and happy. Boxcars was made too big and sympathetic. I was made with too much independence and determination, but Droog? Droog was the odd one. He seemed perfect.

There was nothing wrong with his nerves nor his muscles. His stone-set face could rival art itself and his mind was like a prescious gem. Besides his OCD, he was, by Dignitary standards, flawless, and it always made me hate why he was labeled defective. 

See, I was in-charge of what seemed like all the paperwork in derse. This included work for the cloning labs. Every once in a while they would label a clone defective, and they would write a report on the subject before asking me if they should destroy it or keep, while giving me the papers. Problem statistics attached to the standard dersite parameters. It's happened so many times that by then I'd memorized the numbers for all our clones. One morning they gave me a report of defection, but I couldn't see anything wrong with it. Being bored and tired of sitting in one place all day, I decided to give the cloning labs a trip. 

After putting my paperwork away I stalked to to the labs with purpose because a Jack without purpose wasn't a Jack I wanted to be. After some pitstop threats and growls I had made it to my destination. I got through without complaint. They knew I meant business. After a short walk I finally saw the subject.

He was floating in a very spacious status chamber looking like the world's best personification of 'no fucks given'. He was awake and his white eyes were open. To my surprise, they were filled with boredom instead of the usual curiousity. Those eyes seemed to rake across anything they glanced at with the strength of a hunting dragon. I broke our story starting stare to survey his form. He was naked, and it seemed to bother him slightly if his crossed arms and legs were be trusted. I let my eyes have a moment to feast on this man's potential.

"So what the fuck is wrong with him?" I asked the scientist next to me while I noticed the new dignitary blinking in mute surprise. The scientist fumbled with his clipboard and looked to me in a bit of fear. He must not have been used to my presence. "Pardon?" The scientist pawn asked. I sighed and turned to face him. "With how many clones you fuckers have failed it'd be a miracle if I haven't memorized the perimeters by now, so let's cut to the chase. Why did you give me a termination report for a statistically healthy clone," I crossed my arms in impatience and began to tap my finger impatiently upon my bicep. The pawn rustled his papers and took a flustered moment to give me an answer. The pawn looked anxiously towards the stone faced man and then spoke to me with a folder covering the view of his mouth from the him.

"The to-be dignitary has the ability to read lips." I rose a nonexistent brow at the pawn. Is that why the chill-ass was surprised at me? Maybe he wasn't used to my words. "And?" I usered him on impatiently. The nerd man spoke again. "The to-be dignitary has a purr spot we couldn't tone down." The pawn looked as if that would be enough explanation. I stared back, and my eyes seemed to convey the perfect 'what the fuck does that mean' expression because he continued.

"Carapaces originally had purr spots in their earlier days. These spots were for moirails to calm down the carapace should they get too destructive or tense. Sadly if the spot were to be damaged in any way that prolonged pain, it would active a conflicted phycological response that could or would impair quite a bit of reasonable judgment. This was too much of a weakness for war so the King and Queen have ordered for us to remove the function altogether. Though," he hesitated, "Sometimes it is simply too strong and it comes out anyway," The pawn finished with an untrusting skeptical look towards the supposedly flawed dignitary, "there is a likelihood that his rebellious coding could breed other problems." I turned toward the clone again and thought for a moment about this... A rebel vould be useful. 

"How many people in here know about the defect?" I asked blandly.

"Just me sir!" He stated proudly. Cloning royalty was difficult so there was a certain honor in it, "for I was the only one to...um, work... on him..." He finished with waning enthusiasm, and a bit of thought.

"Then don't tell anyone else." I said while quickly taking advantage of his slip up. I knew full well that if one avoided to put in the clone records for anyone, they could be sent to time in jail. The pawn looked at me oddly for a second before realization truly dawned on him. He screwed himself over. If he was the only one responsible then he was the one who made the cloning mistake. He could either follow the law and then get sent to jail by me for single handedly messing up a royals coding, or he could keep his mouth shut and hope to gog that nobody noticed he didn't add in the records... Which might become unlikely if the dignitary does anything in his life to warrent a coding search. Which was the better option? Argue with me to do the right thing, or break the law in front of me. The scientist decided the latter before changing the subject like nothing ever happened. I smirked. Good boy.

"Yes sir...uh...This dignitary was going to be sent to work under you for duties you would seem fit. Usually we would scrape a project like him, but since you like to 'dismiss' our usual replacements for you, " I glared at his sass, and he continued more rushed, "we wanted to know if you wanted him anyway." I could hear the unspoken undertone of 'it takes a long time to make clones for you, and knowing that you would kill him anyway unless he struck your fancy we decided to see if you wanted this 'garbage' instead of the standard model'. I glared at him for trying to sass me in revenge, and he shrank away slightly. He had prodded one to many times on my very few and very thin weblike strands of patience. 

"Take your time deciding sir!" He made his escape (read: I let him escape) and suddenly I was alone with the new dignitary contestant. I turned to the dignitary. He seemed to sit straighter now, either understanding my position or just genetically knowing that we were supposed to meet; as cheesy as it sounded. I wondered what it felt like to try to sit straight in gel while i spoke.

"Can you really understand me?" I decided to test him.Now that my entertaining pawn was gone I was quickly bored and I needed more stimuli. The dignitary gave a relaxed nod indicating respect and affirmation, but not fear. I stood silently for a moment before speaking again.

"Ya know they called you broken, right?" The dignitary's eye twitched in irritation and he nodded again. Hmm...

"How long have you been alive," he seemed to think about this a bit. He gave a measured glance to the clock on the wall before he unraveled his arms and held up eight fingers. 

"Hours?" I questioned. He shook his head his movements reeked of indifference. 

"Days?" I spoke with confusion. He nodded. My eyes widened slightly in shock, and I quickly glanced down at the date on the paper. THE FUCKERS WERE TURNING IN LATE REPORTS. Seven days late if the dignitary was to be believed. I glared at the dignitary.

"Can you lie?" I questioned with scrutiny. He nodded as if asking such a question was crime. I let my face go blank with a casual apathy to take away from the fact that next question was going to determine his life.

"Would you ever lie to me," to my pleasant surprise I got the same emotional response as before, but with a clear no. A dignitary that would do my bidding, was 'special', (I always did hate the word defective) and would never even think of lying to me. All pros and no cons.

"Would you lie to other people, for me?" I questioned for the hell of it. He nodded again and then recrossed his arms. Ha! I probably offended him. I walked towards the direction the science pawn scurried of to and told him my verdict. The clone was to be released and sent to the office next to mine. His records would bear the name Draconian Dignitary, and he was to only acknowledge me, someone I tell him to, or someone of higher rank, so no chatting with him (these stupid pawns were pathetic liar/gossipers, and I didn't want them to taint my new experiment). The pawns looked at me oddly for the asinine request/command but they did as told, as soon as I told them that the King and Queen might be very interested in late reports. Compliance and happy cooperation were quickly given.

I watched as his status chamber was drained while he smoothly kept upright. They then opened the chamber and allowed him a short shower that lasted exactly five minutes. He came out with annoyance at he fact that he was still sans clothing, and they brought him to what seemed to be the largest closet to ever exist (but everyone knows that the white queen's closet was in fact superior to any and all closets everywhere.) It held about a billion uniforms. I stared at it in disinterest before turning to Draconian. With the well trained eye one could see the happiness in his stone cold eyes. I huffed and rolled my eyes in amusement.

After a lengthy and painful dressing game I took Draconian away from fabric torture to take him to his office. No words were spoken and we walked in comfortable silence. After getting to the empty office I explained his jobs and his place in the hierarchy.

"You are 'my' fucking agent, and when I want something done that I have no time for I'm shoving it on you along with orders for things I might beed you to do. You will do everything I ask without resistance, understood," he nodded his little polite nod before letting me continue, "and the only other people you will listen to are assigned peoples, the King, the Queen, and whoever is determined enough to over-throw them, got it?" He nodded and sat down at his abused desk. It had been through some shit. He then looked around the messy room and squinted almost indiscernibly in distaste. I rose a nonexistent eyebrow and wondered if he was going to tidy up the place. I, personally, hadn't touched the room since I'd politely fired (aka killed) the last three guys. There was trash everywhere and the room held a mysterious smell.

"Any questions?" He shook his head as silently as ever and then looked back at me. I then turned around and was about to exit before I heard a soft phrase.

"Thank you for keeping me alive," his voice was like a soft and utterly smooth baritone note. I paused my steps and waited for anything else. When nothing came I exited and right before I closed the door I gave a soft reply.

"You're fucking welcome." A soft chuckle was given to me as farewell through the now closed door. Today was a good day


	2. Choking Harzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mop gets thrown into a forced marriage, and Draco learns nutrition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting a feel for everyones roles.

An hour later I went to the dignitary again with my half empty cup of caffine. I had some light paperwork for him to do. As I walked out of my office into the hallway I noticed his door. It seemed to be slightly open. I then proceeded to walk in soundlessly. I felt sneaky. I smiled. I felt like a spy walking on air. I was unbeatable. No one could hear m- I nearly choked on my drink and blew my cover when I saw the room! Everything was neat and clean! The floor was swept, and everything seemed to have been dusted! All of the trash was picked up and tied into three trash bags posing in a line near the door while being spotlighted by the open windows spilling light on the other side of the room. Draconian seemed to have rolled up the homeless looking carpet that used to sleep in the middle of the room too. It felt spacious in here. 

Two out of the three desks in the room were pushed neatly against the two walls on either side of the door. The air smelt like cleaning product. I finally noticed Draconian cleaning a stubborn spot on one of the walls. *squeak squeak* He didn't seem to notice me coming in. My spy skills were still intact. Hell yeah. With a now booming confidence, I decided to break my cover.

"I guess I should've figured you'd be a fucking clean freak but wow," My voice seemed to carry and have a certain power in this soundless atmosphere. He startled at my voice with a nigh invisible flinch and then turned around with his hand still on the wall. He met my eyes with the barest trace of surprise before relaxing. A silent second passed before he seemed to understand that societal norms dictated that he should respond. He cocked his head to the side a fraction in thought, and then answered. He seemed confused by fact that he was allowed to talk at all.

"Messy rooms have too much personality." He spoke louder then yesterday and he seemed minimalist in his speech, but damn. That voice! It could crush color into warmth to melt mountains. It was the most relaxing thing I had ever heard. Which was weird? I thought he was tense. Was he that good at hiding his thoughts?... I wonder what he meant by that personality statement.

"Isn't that the point of having a room?" I questioned as I walked in further to close the door and then lean back on the desk to the right of the door. The man gave two quick glances to the two empty desks before catching my eyes again. I nodded in realization.

"Oh yeah forgot ta tell ya. Nobody is using this room but you." I looked to the ceilings in remembrance. I took a small sip of coffee. I hated those three assholes. Draconian gave me a curious look. I sighed at the thought and swirled the liquid in my mug. 

"I used to have three dignitaries here. They'd done what dignitaries did best. Dealt with the social affairs of the higher classes, and royalty, to collect valuable information for me, but they didn't really agree with me on all points," bad memories, "and they talked back too much, but that's nothing you should be concerned with. You wouldn't go against me now would you." My voice dipped on the last sentence and I gave him a withering stare. He nodded without a trace of fear or resistance. He made it seem as if I was talking about the weather. I made a come here gesture and looked towards the door.

"Come on I wanna show you 'round the place." *squeak* was my reply. I looked back and he seemed conflicted on whether he should put the cleaning supplies away or not. They were a mess on his desk after all. I laughed and he looked towards me in confusion.

"I guess you were right with that mess analogy." He looked at the desk again and it clicked. His mess of cleaning products really did make him look like a clean freak. He glared at the desk, set the rag down and began to follow me all without a word. I turned and began walking down the corridor. I pointed out what each door did, who worked there, or my guess at who worked there. I can't be expected to remember everyone's name. We slowly made our way down the tower and we got to a large room bustling with activity. A bunch of brutes were guarding the main entrance for civilians. There was another entrance that the employees would use when they had too many important things on hand and interacting with the public wasn't advisable. They saluted me and then looked towards my Dignitary. I walked towards them, and to my ultimate satisfaction they stood up straighter. 

"Sup fuckers," they nodded at the address with a hint of irritation, but they had given up on being called their actual names, "this is the new Dignitary." They gave him an apologetic look. I ignored it. 

"Don't talk to him unless he talks to you, or you have orders to talk to him. I'm not dealing with y'alls shit this time." I glared at them wholeheartedly, and they tensed in response. I turned to the man in question.

"If you're dealing with sensitive paperwork or ya feel like having some privacy call one of these idiots to guard your door. They're all sworn to secrecy and shit, so yeah next exhibit." One of the brutes, the Hegemonic Brute I noticed, seemed to come to a conclusion that he couldn't directly ask my dignitary his name.

"Uh sir," I turned around, "when we do address him what do we call him." I thought for a moment and then I looked towards Mr. Quiet. He stared back and then shrugged his shoulders in indifference. His posture was relaxed but it held a certain air of dominance. I was suddenly reminded of his dragon eyes. I had named him Draconian Dignitary for a reason. I turned back to the brutes.

"His name is Draconian Dignitary you can call him either name but I better hear some respect with it." The brutes nodded so I turned to Draconian. 

"Any questions," I asked. 

"Mop." He answered. I blinked in surprise. A mop, why would he need a m- oh yeah, neat freak, forgot. I smirked and gave a short cackle. The brutes were looking at me strange, and I turned serious again.

"Can you find your way back?" Draconian nodded, and so I handed him a clip board with some paperwork then turned back to the brutes. 

"HB," Draconian looked at where my eyes were staring and he noticed the largest Brute there, "I need you to escort the clean freak to the large supply storage," HB nodded, but I was paying more attention to my new second in command for as I gently nudged Draconian in the back towards HB as I was talking he did his weird barely noticeable flinch thing. Hmm... I guess he doesn't like his back being touched. I told him that I would set more paperwork on his desk. I watched them walk off. I turned and headed back to my office thinking about Draconian's flinch.

It reminded me of the purr spot the scientist was talking about. Where was it anyway... I suddenly regretted not asking. Knowing how to counteract weaknesses like that would be good strategy. I went my office, got more paperwork, and put it on his desk. I then sat on the desk on the left side of the room (knowing Draconian he would have a heart attack if I messed his desk up more than it already was.) I started thinking.

Purr spots... That's a stupid name. I knew their purpose, but I didn't know how they worked. Did they act like a sedative, or was it just really relaxing. Maybe I should go to the library and get a book on that. I didn't want anyone to know about Draconian's 'defect' especially when I didn't fully understand it. How would I find a book on that though... Whatever, I'll just deal with that roadblock when I get to it. I looked at the (partially stabbed) clock. 3:00 pm... I wonder if Draconian has eaten, wait ,shit, that's stupid of course he hasn't eaten yet. 

I started thinking about how horrible it would be to be floating in a tank with no food or drink. Nine days without actual food. Wait, than that means he's never eaten in his entire life. It sounds weird when I put it like that... 

I got lost in thought, so it was jolting when I was gently tapped on the shoulder by Draconian. I've dealt with enough assassination attempts by now that an 'act now think later' mindset was best. I promptly freaked the fuck out and I attempted to shove him away, but he took a fast step back and I accidentally slapped the mop he was holding straight to the ground. The metal handle screamed in agony as it was thrown into a forced marriage with the floor. We both looked at the now unhappy couple. I looked up at Draconian, and he seemed to be debating on whether or not to end the new soap opera with a divorce or not. His verdict was to leave it be and stare at me. We telepathically decided to not discuss the breaking marriage and get straight to business.

"Sir, may I ask if you need anything?" Draconian questioned. I could hear the underlining 'why are you here,' but I ignored both questions.

"Ya know you can call me by name if ya feel like it," normally I didn't like many people calling me by name because it felt disrespectful, but I had a feeling that Draconian wouldn't step over that line of disrespect unlike the other three dignitaries. Draconian was very interesting. He shared a lot of traits with the other dignitaries, but at the same time the way he expressed himself was different. I was curious to see what would happen if I treated him differently. Would he branch off into a personality type not shared with his clone types like HB and CD, or would he disappoint me. Draconian seemed to be about to say something but he stopped himself at the last second. He thought for another second, and if one looked very carefully one could see the conflict behind those eyes.

"Sir, may I ask your name?" He asked, with a large helping of decorum garnished in a tiny amount of uncertainty; it as if he was gambling on whether or not I was going to slap him again for asking such a stupid question. Though I did feel like slapping him, due to my idiocy in not telling him my name, I held myself back. I held out my hand, and answered with a few drops of sarcasm to mask my mistake.

"Jack, Jack Noir, it's nice to meet ya," I paused for a second, and Draconian opened his mouth to reply but I interrupted him," Draco. Yeah I'm calling ya Draco, it's shorter." Draco took my hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Jack," he seemed to taste it on his tongue, "what a lovely time to meet." Draco had the rare talent of blending sarcasm into his phrase in such a way that it didn't piss me off. Our hands unclasped. Ha! It was about time I got more intelligent company. Wait, time...

"Oh yeah, food!" Draco gave me a weird look. I slid off the desk and went towards the door.

"Do you have a badge yet?" Draco nodded. I guess HB took care of that. He set his clipboard down and followed me.

"Good because I'm starving." We traversed down the stairs to the lunch room. It was only sparsely decorated with dersites since it wasn't an actual mealtime. I told him to pick a table. I would get the food. I took his badge, and then I actually stood in line for once because I didn't know what to get Draco. Hmm... What would a quiet clean freak with nice eyes want for late lunch. Wait. Nice eyes. That wasn't me thinking was it, wait shit of course it's me no one else could possibly be in my mind. Goddamn it! I was getting stupider and stupider the longer I stood around these idiots. I reached the conclusion that cutting in line was the only way to cure myself. I barged to the front of the line original distress forgotten. The line of desites parted as if expecting the break of decorum. I made it to the cashier, and waved both badges in front of her face.

"Give two orders of something good, I'm starving," the cashier nodded not even surprised anymore. I stood a little ways away from the cashier, and waited for the food. I looked at the tables and searched for Draco. He was seated at the table nearest to the entrance, and next to the entrance there was a trash can. He seemed to have procured napkins and was cleaning an invisible stain with a slightly irritated expression. I knew that the tables were clean because they were never dirty. Sadly no table could go against the calm fury that was Draco's newly discovered OCD. 

Suddenly Courtyard Droll appeared next to Draco. Draco ignored him. The Droll seemed to say hi, wave and all. Draco looked up, well technically down, at the tiny bubble of happy. There were four chairs on either side of the table so Droll said hi again and sat at one of the four chairs that was furthest from Draco. I guess I had made enough stab attempts on the guy to warrant a learning of personal space. Draco nodded in a show of acknowledgment and looked around. His eyes landed on mine in a show of 'what the fuck am I supposed to do in this situation.' I shrugged and made a go on gesture. The Droll was far too stupid to successfully spread a rumor, and there was no risk of the Droll corrupting Draco in the sense of corruption I was talking about. Though the Droll could possibly do something else to Draco with that happy attitude of his. Hmm... Draco looked back at the Droll and the Droll started chatting him up. I don't know what they were saying but Draco seemed entertained. I heard my name from behind. I got my two trays of food and walked towards the table. I sat in the seat right in front of Draco. The Droll seemed to be in a furious one sided debate on flowers and their 'pretty levels' when he noticed me and said hi.

"Hi boss how was your day," I gave Draco his food and he stared at it somewhat confused. Oh this was going to be entertaining.

"Courtyard Droll meet Draconian Dignitary, Dignitary meet Droll," I stated half heartedly. Draco grabbed the fork and knife. He examined the meat and utensils for a moment before gently stabbing the steak with the knife. I laughed inwardly, and it reflected outwardly with a smirk. I refrained from eating so I wouldn't give any hints. Draco looked confused and rethought his decision.

"Oh cool! Another Dignitary! I haven't seen one in a while," Droll said happily. I didn't have to look to just know that the Droll was swinging his legs. Draco had removed the knife from the meat and gently stabbed one side of it. Draco rose an eyebrow indicating that he felt like he was getting somewhere with this.

"Dignitaries are hard to make. The higher the rank the longer it takes to clone," I answered the Droll half listening. Draco had switched the knives position with the fork. He looked on the edge of an epiphany. 

"Oh! Is that how it works. That makes a lot of sense actually," the Droll gave a thoughtful look. I was too entertained with Draco to notice. Draco pressed the knife to the meat, but forgot to add the sawing motion. Confusion once again.

"The higher the rank the more stuff ya gotta know. So they gotta put that knowledge in your head until you know all the important stuff ya need to know." Draco finally made the sawing motion, and a chunk of meat was proudly sitting on his fork. Draco looked faintly proud as he stared at it.

"Sometimes they're so focused on the big important stuff they forgot some small details." Draco looked up at me, and noticed my subtle full blown smirk. He shot me a 'really Jack, really' look and then contemplated the meat chunk. I gave him a short soft cackle in response. Droll continued unhindered by our semi silent conversation.

"What if they forget both?" The Droll questioned. I gave him a half developed insult of looking into a mirror for answers but I mostly ignored him at this point because I was terribly entranced with the newfound idiot in front of me. Draco had managed to shove the meat in his mouth, and then proceeded to choke as he tried to swallow. My discretion couldn't handle it and I burst out laughing. The Droll looked at me in surprise, but then he noticed Draco dying and rushed over to help. 

Sadly his idea of help was giving Draco his cup of juice. Draco looked at the drink in confusion. I laughed harder. Draco managed to swallow the chunk of torture and then glared at me. I had almost calmed down from my fit of laughter, but seeing the normally calm looking dignitary with a haggard and blushing face broke me. 

"That was the funniest shit I've seen all month!" CD looked very confused and then he looked around. I followed suite and noticed that nearly everyone was staring. I rose a sword in the air and did a full room sweep glare. Everyone looked back at their food. In reward for his humiliation I started to eat so he could see what to do. Draco gained chewing and swallowing abilities. He still looked at the drink like it personally offended him. The Droll returned to his seat. On automatic mode I took Draco's drink, slipped the straw in, and then I forcefully placed it in front of him. I tapped the tip of the straw.

"Wrap your lips around it, suck, and then swallow," I stated without thought. Draco rose a brow and took the drink. He carefully placed his lips around it, and I could see his cheeks hollow as sucked on the straw. I realized too late how my statement could have been taken as I watched his throat move in tandem with the devoured liquid. In desperation I looked anywhere but Draco. My eyes landed on the Droll. His eyes expressed merriment. I glared at him, and then shooed him away. Draco was so concentrated on his meal that he thankfully didn't notice my idiocy.

"Jack, may I ask if you need anything else of me," he then resumed eating his steak with a touch of apprehension. I took a bite out of my food in contemplation. Oh! The research!

"I've no use for you today, but tomorrow we're going to the library. I wanna research something." I resumed chewing. Draco nodded in response. We ate in comfortable silence. I ate slowly so that Draco could finish eating the same time as me. I walked towards my office and Draco followed. We departed at our destination, and so I went and sat at my desk.

Draco was a strange dignitary. He didn't piss me off like most people, and unlike the other dignitaries Draco wasn't talkative. Therefore I doubt he'll be prone to gossip. People always talk about me. I know they do. When the other dignitaries were made they had talked to quite a few people before meeting me. They didn't look at me with respect or indifference, they looked at me with weariness and disgust. It was hard to notice at first but the look became more prominent as time passed. Whenever I walked into their shared office to give them orders to carry out I felt suffocated with the atmosphere of sheer disgust. They wanted me dead. I could feel it... So I killed them first. This happened a couple more times, but nobody had any evidence that I did it. Everyone seemed to unanimously agree it was me though. The King even gave me a stern lecture for it the third time, but he didn't really bother with any further punishment. The Black Bitch though... well, ha! She ordered for a new dignitary immediately, I think she thought that I just hated dignitaries, but I only hated the fact that they hated me. 

Draco was a tall glass of new. He was different, and even if Carapacians of the same type were prone to act the same Draco wasn't like any of them. I had never had the patience for science, but Draco was like an experiment. I have to study him. He's the most interesting thing to ever happen to me since the bitch, I wasn't going to let my experiment expire before I was done with him, and I was the only scientist on this research team.


	3. Them Scottie Dogs got Nothing on Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET THE PETTING BEGIN!!!

The next day I walked over to Draco's office. Cup of coffee in hand of course. Draco was staring at a pile of, what I assumed to be, finished paperwork looking half lost in thought. The room looked spotless and the floor was so polished I could see myself in it. Polished... Who polishes floors? Does he realize we have janitors? Whatever, Draco's now a certified weirdo in my book. I looked back at him. He was staring at the paperwork like it had wronged him, and his fingers were tapping out a steady beat with changing tempos. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. 

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap. 

Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap... 

4/4 time, hmm... I wonder if he would like music... Argh! Stupid thoughts! Next subject! I knocked very suddenly on the open door next to me, but I may have hit it a bit too hard because Draco's head snapped to the door with a faint look of surprise. Upon seeing me he straightened up and laced his fingers together with a face blank of emotion. I noticed that he did this for his own character, and the care with which he did it betrayed the fact that he wasn't scared of me in the slightest.

"Why hello there Jack," he said with that smooth baritone voice of his. I sensed no hurry from him. I sipped my coffee in greeting, and then I walked over to his desk. I tapped my finger on the paperwork while taking another silent sip. 

"All done boss," he answered my unspoken question.

"Good dignitary," I said with a patronizing smile. No reaction. Damn. I gulped down the rest of my coffee, and set the mug down on his desk. I was rewarded with the tiniest twitch of an eye. Booyah! 

"Alright pack your bags we are going on a field trip," I stated with false enthusiasm. He stood and picked up my cup. I looked at him with a look that suggested that I was too lazy to put the mug away. He walked over to a sliding door next to his desk that lead to an adjacent room. (What. You think we sleep on our desks and live in our offices. Stupid human.) I could hear the telltale sound of a cup being put into a sink. He walked out of the room and headed for the exit. I turned and left towards the library. The library wasn't in this area so we went to the lobby to leave the building. I went to the receptionist who records who is in or out of the building. If you wanted you could tell him what to say when people asked for you. Sometimes dersites will put in the stupidest requests, and he'll do it. He was a good receptionist that understood that, sometimes a carapace just needed privacy and humor.

I told him we were going to be running an errand, and so he jotted it down in his notes. The black bitch gets impatient when she doesn't know were I am. As much as I 'enjoyed' our little 'chats' I was busy, and I didn't want to deal with too much of a 'chat' at the moment. I beckoned Draco and we headed towards the exit. I saw HB guarding the door along with CD and another brute who was eavesdropping. They were talking excitedly to each other. I walked up and gave my usual scowl, and the brutes nodded their heads with a trace of uncertainty. CD noticed me and waved happily. I ignored him and so he turned his attention to Draco. His very enthusiastic wave was treated to a polite nod. I then addressed their meeting.

"So what were you fuckers talking about?" I questioned. The brutes turned nervous, but CD happily provided the information needed while the other brute slowly tried to slink away.

"We were talking about the Dignitary sir!" I gave them all a suspicious glare. HB gave me a face palm meant for CD, but when I glared at the other brute he made an excuse about guarding the other side of the door. Since the door was actually very large this was a semi-adequate excuse. I glared at his departure and then turned my attention back to my cohorts.

"What about the dignitary?" I questioned with an undertone of violence. The droll, again, gladly answered.

"He's just so different. The other ones were so much more talkie," 

"And rude," HB interjected. CD turned to Draco and finished the explanation.

"You're just really special," I swear I could see the sparkles flying out of his eyes. Draco seemed to have become impatient with the topic because he actually spoke up.

"I've only been alive for about ten days how could I already make such an impact." Everyone looked towards him without an answer. Draco crossed his arms in waiting. The droll decided to intervene and break the ice with a sloppy serving of stupidity.

"Your voice is so pretty! I didn't know you could talk," everyone looked towards CD. He made a thoughtful look, which was amazing since I never even knew he had a working brain.

"Can you sing!" Everyone, against their better judgment (the 'ignore the Droll' judgement,) looked towards Draco. Everyone was given a long 'wtf' filled stare by the subject in question, so HB revived the conversation by pointing it in the wrong direction. He looked towards the droll.

"Can you?" The droll lit up in happiness. If he kept up that positivity Derse wasn't going to have a night anymore.

"I'd like to think so," the Droll took a breath. In that split second of horror a telepathic connection linked Draco's, HB's, and my thoughts together. HB covered CD's mouth and Draco and I proceeded out the door. The brute would deal with the damage of his actions by himself. When we were safely out of earshot I gave a sigh of relief. The rest of the trip to the library was traveled in comfortable silence. When we got to our destination I walked straight to the librarian and asked where books on Dersite biology were. She gave me instructions in the direction of where they would be. We walked for a bit and finally made it to a rather secluded spot with a few chairs and a few bean bags. Draco dusted off one of the seats and sat comfortably. I looked at one of the shelves.

"Jack," Draco questioned in a soft tone. I looked towards him. Once he had my attention he began to speak in a gentle voice that could make even the angriest of dersites calm.

"Jack what are we looking for?" He questioned calmly and without judgment. In reward for the lack of sarcasm. I didn't stab him.

"We are researching your 'purr spot,'" Draco looked confused. I answered his unspoken question.

"Purr spots are apparently something moirails use to calm each other down. I know a few things about moirails, but I wanted more info on it," Draco glanced at the table once more and then glanced at me.

"The reason you're here is so I can find out where the fuck it is," Draco crossed his legs in very faint discomfort. 

"If such a-," I paused for the smallest of seconds thinking what to call it. I knew I was walking on a thin layer of comfort with him. I also knew I was rash sometimes but I kinda didn't want to mess this up. I continued the sentence without pause, "Spot is a danger to your performance I expect you to work around it with no problems. Got it." Draco nodded. I picked a book off the shelf and I shoved it in his arms.

"Skim that and tell me when you find something," he did as told. We skimmed books for a few hours and chatted about and in between discoveries. The table was covered with books open to pages that might be useful so I moved to one of the bean bags. Soon there was no more table space and we moved from filling tables to chairs. The chairs eventually got full so Draco picked up a few more books and sat down on the bean bag next to me. I discovered papping, and I tried it out on him. I papped his legs, his arms, his head, and though he tried to hide it he seemed to enjoy it. I switched to a gentle petting, and with a skilled eye one could see that he was pleased. While petting his head I looked at the book again. I skipped a paragraph on trolls and then read the carapace paragraph more carefully.

'Unlike trolls who will simply calm down and become happy if you pap any part of them. Carapacians will purr if you find the right spot. We call this spot, for lack of better term, their purr spot. This purr spot can be on any part of their body. Another thing to note is that, although untraditional, some carapacians prefer to be gently stroked, rubbed, or pet. Purr spots are meant to be used in times of great stress but they can also be used to bond with your moirail. For the best results find a place with a happy or calm atmosphere where you are both comfortable. The biological science behind the purr spot...'

I stopped reading and turned my attention back to Draco. His eyes were half lidded. I slid my hand down the side of his face and I began to pet the area around the joint of his jaw. I felt a weight on my hand as Draco seemed to lean his face towards my hand. I was reminded of a puppy seeking attention. I slid my hand to the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned towards me. His delight was obvious. I wanted to try his back but he was too far away.

I set the book down, grabbed his closest arm and then pulled him towards my lap. I was met with very little resistance as he instantly adjusted his position so that he laid his torso on my lap and rested his head on the arm that was on me. I continued gently stroking his neck with the opposite hand and then began to softly stroke his spine with the back of my fingers. His body responded with a very faint shiver that ran down his entire body and then ended with a low rumbling purr. I gave an involuntary smile and continued petting him in fascination. He was like the perfect mix of dog and cat. 

All of his muscles were completely relaxed. It was mesmerizing to see. All of a sudden I was struck with a worrying thought. I could do anything to him right now, and he wouldn't have the time to stop me. It now seemed dangerous to be doing this in public. What if someone saw and used this against him. An unusual urge to protect him struck my thoughts. What if we became moirails? By going through all these stupid books I had concluded that moirailligence was a type of romance, and, like any romance, cheating was frowned upon. If I became moirails with him nobody would be allowed to touch him. That thought was a very satisfying one. Plus moirailligence wasn't all that romantic. If this book was to be believed. Moirails were like really good friends. All you had to do was make sure they didn't go off the handle and 'protect their heart' or whatever that meant. I felt prepared and so I gathered the courage to ask... I then felt stupid for needing to gather courage for such a task. I released my extra courage and I asked Draco with a normal amount of courage.

"Hey Draco?" I stopped petting his back and neck. His eyes blinked open and he turned his head to look at me. He looked tired and a bit irritated at my discontinuation. Once I had at least half of his attention I continued.

"Do ya wanna be my moirail?" I asked with my vocal tone a shade softer then my usual growling. He seemed to think for a second. He yawned.

"If we become moirails will you continue to pet me?" He questioned with a half groggy, and half hopeful tone. I nodded. He smiled in satisfaction and unconsciously snuggled deeper into my lap. I will deny all recounts of me gushing in happiness.

"May the beginning of a beautiful budding romance begi-," I shooshed the sarcasm out of him and continued to pet him. He gave a huff of a laugh and began to fall asleep. After realizing how mentally draining my day was I followed his wise decision and fell asleep in the back of a quiet library. Alone with my new moirail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not write more on my own but if you want me to continue I'll gladly do it. If you have suggestions on what you want to see Draco and Jack do leave a comment, but if you just want me to continue the story I shall do so with a fast forward to midnight city scenes. :) stay happy my friends.


End file.
